


Knight with a Man Bun

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Goddamn Hero, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is a Gift, sambucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Grad student, Sam Wilson, wants to study quietly in the library. Unfortunately, some guy thinks it’s okay to hit on him. Enter Bucky Barnes, his very own knight with a man bun.Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Rescue Mission
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Knight with a Man Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it.  
> I know, it's kind of crappy and not really the kind of rescue mission people were expecting, but here *tosses it and runs away*

The day was like any other in the busy college library when Sam Wilson entered with his laptop in his hand, his book under his arm, and his eyes scanning the immediate area for somewhere to sit. Luckily, he saw a couple of free seats at a large table that was mostly used for group work. It appeared that individuals and pairs were using it, so Sam ambled over. He placed his laptop down and then opened his textbook.

As he began to get into the assignment he was working on, someone approached and took up a seat at the table next to Sam; he glanced up quickly, but then went back to looking at his screen and typing in notes.

“Hey,” said the stranger, and Sam lifted his head to see who was speaking to whom. “Hey, you. Yeah, _you_.”

The guy was staring straight at Sam with a smile on his face. Sam nodded in greeting.

“What’re you up to?” the man asked.

“Uh, I’m just here studying, man,” said Sam, thinking it was obvious. 

“Cool,” he replied. “It’s just that I saw you earlier, in line at the coffee shop, and then again a minute ago, so I thought I’d better come and say hi.”

“Hi,” said Sam, flatly, wishing he would get back to his own work. Then Sam noticed the guy didn’t have any books or a laptop. He was just there, leaning on the table trying to insert himself into Sam’s personal space.

“Hi,” he replied. “So, I know this is a bit forward of me, but can I get your number?”

“I don’t give my number to strangers,” said Sam.

“I’m Brock. Nice to meet you,” the guy offered, holding out his hand. Sam felt as if he was put on the spot in that moment and he didn’t want to appear rude.

“Sam,” he replied, shaking Brock’s hand quickly, but then turning his attention back to his work.

“So, since we’re not strangers anymore,” he said. “You should gimme your number now.”

Sam looked up at him and then looked around nervously. No one was taking any notice of how pushy the stranger was being with Sam; no one batted an eyelid.

“I don’t think so,” said Sam.

“Come on, don’t be like that. Did I read you wrong? You don’t like guys?”

“I do,” said Sam, somewhat defensively.

“Well, take my number and then you can message me later and we’ll meet up.”

“Like I said, I don’t think so.”

“Come on, Sam.”

“I have a boyfriend,” said Sam, even though he didn’t. He just wanted to get rid of this pushy guy who wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“So what?” he said with a crooked smile as he looked Sam up and down. “Bring him, too. The three of us can have a little fun, if you know what I mean.”

Sam just scrunched up his face and shook his head and tried to focus on his work.

“Okay, okay,” Brock pressed. “You’re not into that. It’s cool, man. But how about me and you just get to know one another a little better? Your boyfriend doesn’t have to know. What d’ya say?”

…..

Bucky Barnes only had one more paper to hand in for this subject and he’d be finished. He was working around the clock and thought going to the library would be a welcome change from studying in his room. He found a spot to himself on some modular furniture that he dragged closer to one of the aircon vents. It was coming up to the end of semester and everyone seemed to think it would be a good idea to go to the library at the same time.

Bucky needed to take a break from working away on his laptop. He took his hair-tie from his wrist and proceeded to tie his long tresses back into a loose, low bun. He stretched and then glanced around the large space. That’s when he noticed one of the cutest guys on campus whom he had recognized; he thought his name was Sam. They’d shared a class or two and Bucky thought he was quite easy on the eyes, as well as intelligent and funny.

He discreetly watched Sam make his way to the large table not too far away, place his study materials down, and then swiftly get to work. He was a nice distraction from the biology readings Bucky was poring over. Just then, some other guy took up a seat next to Sam. He didn’t have study materials; he was obviously there to hit on the good-looking grad student and Bucky could spot a creep from a mile away.

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, he really didn’t, but Sam seemed uncomfortable with the other guy’s persistence in trying to get his number. Bucky cringed at the things he was saying to Sam. When he basically asked Sam for a three-way, Bucky knew he had to go over and say something. He just didn’t know what. He closed his laptop took a deep breath, and proceeded to walk over to where they were sitting.

…..

“Sorry, dude,” said Sam. “I’m not interested.”

“Aww come on,” said Brock. “Take my number so you can hit me up if you change your mind.”

“No, thanks,” said Sam. “I’m really not –”

“Sam? Hey, everything okay here?” asked Bucky, as he took up a seat and glared at Brock.

“Hey, _James?”_ said Sam, remembering the cute guy from a couple of classes he had taken. “Actually, I’m just tryin’ to study here, and Brock’s been bothering me.”

“Come on, now, I was just tryin’ to make conversation –”

“Well, I’m sure Sam doesn’t want to have a conversation,” said Bucky, narrowing his eyes at Brock. “Pretty sure he wants to study in peace without some douchebag hittin’ on him.”

Brock stood up and glowered at Bucky. Bucky stood up slowly and stared the other man down.

“You should go,” said Bucky quietly, but firmly. “Or maybe Campus Security would like to know that you’re here harassing fellow students.”

Brock followed Bucky’s gaze and saw a security guard casually doing her rounds. He snorted, rolled his eyes and then said, “Good luck with this one. He’s frigid.”

“And you’re a dick,” said Bucky. “Now fuck off.”

Brock pushed the chair in roughly and then trudged off, glancing back to give the other two men unimpressed looks. Bucky watched him until he left the library, then he sat back down.

“You okay?” he asked Sam, who looked quite shaken.

“Yeah,” he said. “That was weird and intense.”

“What a creepy asshole,” said Bucky. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I am now,” Sam said with a little smile. “Thanks, James. It _is_ James, right?”

Bucky smiled at him and said, “Yeah, technically, but everyone just calls me Bucky. You can call me Bucky, too.”

Sam beamed brightly at him and Bucky thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He knew Sam was good-looking, anyone with functioning eyesight did, but to see him up close was something else: He was breathtaking.

“Okay,” said Sam. “And thank you so much for coming over and sayin’ something. That asshole just wouldn’t let up.”

“You’re welcome,” said Bucky. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

The pair stared at one another a beat. Sam thought he was like his own personal knight in shining armor. Scratch that – he was like a knight with a man bun.

Bucky thought he was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Not a damsel or anything, but definitely someone worth saving. He realized he was staring, so he cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’d better let you get back to work. You’ve had enough interruptions for today.”

Sam was shaken from his reverie as he replied, “Oh, okay. Yeah, of course. Thanks again, Bucky, for coming to my rescue.”

His smile was so adorable that Bucky could not help but beam back at him before saying, “Anytime.”

…..

Checking the time on his phone, Bucky thought that he might pack up his work and call it a day. He placed his laptop and books into his backpack, before throwing it over his shoulders and turned to walk in the direction of the exit. He smiled down at Sam as he was about to pass.

Just then, Sam called out to him, “Hey, Bucky?”

He stopped and turned on his heel, gifting Sam with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinkin’,” Sam started. “Well, I was hoping that you might like to get a coffee or something with me? My treat. Y’know, as a thank you for earlier.”

“Right now?” asked Bucky, unable to contain his joy.

“Yeah, I mean, if you’ve got the time –”

“Yes, I’d love that,” said Bucky. “I’d love to get coffee with you.”

“Great!” said Sam eagerly. “That’s great. Um, let me just pack my stuff away and we’ll head out?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, awesome.”

…..

Sam and Bucky had been chatting away for the better part of an hour. Conversation came easy for them. The soft music wafted through the coffee shop as easily as the comforting aroma of the brews and the two men’s tête-à-tête. The overhead lights reflected prettily in Sam’s deep, brown eyes and Bucky lost his train of thought a moment.

“Bucky?”

“Sorry,” he said. “Can you say again, please?”

Sam gave him a crooked smile and then repeated, “Do you do that a lot? Come people’s rescue?”

Bucky shrugged and said, “I guess. I mean, I don’t like seein’ people in those types of situations. There are a lot of creeps out there. If I see them making someone uncomfortable, I try to help.”

Sam grinned at him and said, “You’re one in a million. I know a lot of people who’d just walk by and let it happen. I’d be a little hesitant myself, which is probably a shitty thing to admit.”

“No, it isn’t,” Bucky offered quickly. “Different situations call for different actions and not everyone is _able_ to do something. I’m a guy who looks like I can handle myself in a fight, so I’m able to do something.”

“You’re such a good dude,” said Sam, feeling like he was definitely crushing on Bucky. “So chivalrous.”

“And you’re super cute, so I bet you always have creeps hittin’ on you,” said Bucky, causing Sam’s face to flush as he smiled and bit his bottom lip.

“Sorry,” said Bucky immediately. “Shit. Now _I’m_ bein’ a creep. I heard you say you’ve got a boyfriend. I overheard that. That was out of line. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Oh, no, Bucky, it’s fine,” said Sam as he reached over and placed his hand to Bucky’s forearm. “Really, it’s fine. I don’t have a boyfriend. I was just sayin’ that ‘cause I thought that asshole would leave me alone if he knew I was taken. But I’m not. I definitely _do not_ have a boyfriend. No, sir. Single as they come.”

Bucky let out a little chortle and then bit his lip; Sam was _beyond_ adorable.

“Okay,” said Bucky as he grinned happily. “That’s good to know for later.”

Sam batted those gorgeous eyelashes playfully at Bucky and said, “Ooh, what’s happening later?”

“Well, I was thinkin’ I’d better walk you home.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” said Sam. “Then what?”

“Then, I’d have to walk you right up to your step,” said Bucky. “Y’know, on account of me being chivalrous and all.”

“Of course,” said Sam sweetly.

“Then, I’d most definitely ask you if I could see you again.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam flirted. “That makes sense. Then what?”

“Then, I’d cross all my fingers and toes and hope that someone as smart and as cute as you would say yes to a date with me,” said Bucky with a playful little grin that Sam found irresistible. “What d’ya say to that?”

Sam blessed him with a bright beam before replying, “I say we should get out of here so you can walk me home and shoot your shot.”


End file.
